dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
N.C.P.D
''N.C.P.D. ''was a live-action TV series airing on HBO, set in the Arrowverse on Earth-42. Cast Starring Cast * Adrian Holmes as Lieutenant Frank Pike * Tina Huang as Captain Kimberly Hill * Mehcad Brooks as James Olsen/Guardian * Jeremy Jordan as Winn Schott Jr. * Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer * James Remar as Thomas Boyle * Donal Louge as Albert Davis Recurring Cast * Marvin Krondon Jones III as Warren White/The Great White Shark * Gina Ravera as Lydia Cassemento Guest Cast * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak/Over Watch * Paul BlackRemy as Deputy Mayor Quentin Lance * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance/Black Canary * Colton Haynes as Roy Harper/Arsenal * David Ramsey as FBI Special Agent John Diggle/Spartan * Tyler Hoelchin as Clark Kent/Superman Synopsis Season One After the death of his close friend Clark Kent, whose secretly the crime fighter known as Superman, James Olsen goes to National City to join the N.C.P.D feeling that there is nothing left for him in Metropolis and is there with his foster father Frank Pike as well as Pike's husband Thomas Boyle. James Olsen meets Maggie Sawyer, a no-nonsense detective under the Major Crimes unit; Albert Davis, Sawyer's doughnut-loving, hard-headed partner; and Winn Schott Jr., a computer scientist who is the son of the Toy-Man. When Lydia Cassemento attempts to takeover National City, James Olsen decides to become Guardian feeling that being a policeman isn't enough. Season Two After the defeat of Warren White and liberating National City, the N.C.P.D are stronger as a unit than ever. As a result of Kimberly Hill being arrested by the FBI for her corruption, Frank Pike is promoted to captain while dealing with the loss of his foster son James Olsen and the death of his husband Thomas Boyle. Winn, Davis, Hamilton, and Sawyer have been reluctant to work together since Olsen left to join the D.E.O, but find themselves working together when a rouge government agency, simply known as Cadmus, goes rouge as a result of Lex Luthor taking charge and President Marsdin proposing the Alien Amnesty Act. Episodes Season 1 # "Pilot"-Twenty-five- year old James Olsen, a former photographer for the Daily Planet, comes to National City to be with the National City Police Department. This is after the death of his close friend Superman, who sacrifices himself to defeat Dooms Day, which was secretly created by Lex Luthor and Project Cadmus. Olsen reunites with his foster fathers police lieutenant Frank Pike and Thomas Boyle. While working undercover in a night club, Detective Maggie Sawyer gets in trouble at a club owned by a gang called the "100" and Olsen rescues her. Olsen decides to become a vigilante known as Guardian with help from Boyle, who develops a suit for him. A 100 gangbanger named Will and his friends abduct Maggie and Davis when Pike arrests one of the 100's top members. With Boyle's help, he rescues the Maggie and Davis from the 100 at the Seahorse Motel. However, he is unable to find Will's boss Lala. After being brought to the head of the 100, Lydia Cassemento, by her two underlings Syonide and Warren White. Boyle advises Olsen not to tell Pike and anyone in the department about his vigilantism. # "Cut Off"- Criminals, including the Whisper Gang, Colombians, and the Triads, have taken advantage of National City's circumstances since the arrest of Jason Brodeur. Cassemento's right-hand-man Warren White comes up with the idea of kidnapping a young boy named Marcus in order to lure Guardian into a trap. Olsen assures his foster father Frank Pike that he isn't connected to the new vigilante who has been fighting crime. However, he learns that the 100 are still running prostitutes at the Seahorse Motel. James asks Thomas Boyle to help him find Marcus by hacking the police's database. Will escapes police custody, but is captured and executed by Marcus . N.C.P.D medical examiner Amelia Hamilton takes James to her apartment, tends to his wounds, and removes his face mask, discovering his identity. Olsen discovers that a mobster named Bruno Manheim is searching the building under orders from White giving Amelia enough time to hide Olsen and convince Scott that she knows nothing. However, Olsen overpowers Bruno and takes him to the roof after realizing that Bruno doesn't believe her. Olsen and Amelia torture him into revealing the boy's location, before Olsen pushes him off the roof and into the same dumpster. He barely survives. Olsen enters the building where they are keeping the boy, defeats the guards, and rescues him just before the police arrive. Using his connections with Captain Kimberly Hill after the Seahorse Motel was shut down, Warren gets access to Jason Brodeur's cell and strangles him with only one hand unleashing his Meta-Human ability to turn his skin into hard rocks. # "City of Lost Children"-James becomes discouraged with being Guardian when he realizes that those he helps are afraid of him and confides this to Boyle. The D.E.O, a government agency led by Hank Henshaw, investigates a Phorian woman who uses her telekinetic powers to cause rampage. James realizes that the woman is Marcus' mother and tracks her down. Marcus refuses to speak with anyone but James, who spends time bonding with him. A man named Lex Luthor completes the matter transporter, which he activates, causing Marcus to nearly destroy the office with his powers. Afterwards, the DEO discovers Lex's involvement and that Marcus's mother's "attack" was unintentional on her part. Marcus leads James and Thomas Boyle to his mother, who is with a large group of Phorians. Rhea reactivates the transporter, causing the Phorians to lose control. James manages to calm Marcus, who in turn calms the others. Lex then shuts down the transporter. Elsewhere, Pike learns of Jason Brodeur's death and becomes suspicious of Hill, suspecting that she might be peddling Cassemento's drugs. Pike then enlists help from Winn to investigate her. # "Vigilante"-A new vigilante appears in National City, one who kills criminals in cold blood, and Guardian is blamed by Pike for it. Guardian intercepts the Vigilante during a bank robbery, but he gets away, as does Eric Dunn, the head of the robbers. Davis forces one of the other robbers to reveal Dunn's location and Guardian saves him from the Vigilante. Davis deduces that Olsen is Guardian and struggles with the idea of it since Olsen is doing good while still going outside the law. Davis deduces that Boyle was the one who made Olsen his suit and confronts him about it. Boyle convinces Davis that Olsen is doing good for the people of National City by being Guardian. Olsen, Boyle, and Davis work together to make it look like there is a bank robbery to lure out Vigilante. Guardian defeats Vigilante when he holds Davis at gunpoint and unmasks him to be Lonnie Machin, then escapes Guardian. Conohan, an undercover cop, gets murdered when infiltrating Cassemento's organization. With help from Winn, Pike discovers that the hit-man is Will and arrests him. However, Will gets assassinated by a man in a jail impersonating a police officer ordered by Hill to assassinate him. Pike tells Maggie and Davis of what happened and how he more motivated to get justice for their fallen colleague. Davis agrees to help the team while not telling him Olsen is Guardian. #"Brothers-In-Arms"-Pike has White arrested, however, Captain Hill and DA Sam Armand force him to be released since Pike did all this without a warrant. James begins preparing to attack another individual in league with Cassemento, however, Davis argues that he should expand his work and help the police stop a group of bank robbers. James initially refuses, believing that it detracts from his mission to save National City, but agrees finally. The former deduces that the robbers are actually a family unit, and that the leader Derek Reston worked for Queen Industries before Robert outsourced 1500 jobs to China and the Reston family lost their home as a result. Feeling sorry for him, James tries to persuade Derek to right his own wrongs, but learns that the family are going to rob another bank. During James' confrontation, Derek is fatally shot. Pike decides to get even with Cassmento by visiting her at a spa that she owns and by revealing her corruption to her clients. As a result, Hill fires Pike and the rest of the clean cops. #"Green Arrow"-Whilst investigating Cassemento at her casino, the Amazon, a man named Oliver Queen witnesses Lydia is confronted by a man in a green hood, whom Quentin Lance identifies as Temple Fugate, otherwise known as the Clock King, who was once a forensic scientist for the S.C.P.D until he attempted to frame Quentin for the murder of a police officer. When Fugate was released from the psychiatric ward, he became a criminal known as Clock King and soon left Starling City afterwards. As Fugate and his men take over the casino, Lance informs Pike and James Olsen suits up as Guardian. Working together, Guardian and the Green Arrow prepares a plan of attack and confronts Clock King as well as his men. After subduing the henchmen including Clock King 's second-in-command Eli Knable, Green Arrow orders Pike to attack and confronts Clock King . Clock King escapes and Guardian saves Pike as well as Lydia. Oliver visits Olsen and reveals his identity as Green Arrow as well as his connection to Clark, whom he knows was Superman. Teaming up, they take down the Clock King when he holds several FBI agents hostage. FBI Special Agent Vic Sage berates the vigilantes when Agent Avesta becomes deaf in the attack while Agent Blake is grateful to be alive. James decides to go to Star City with Oliver to train with him. Flashbacks reveal how Clark and Oliver first met. This happened when Oliver, back when he was the Hood, robbed Lionel Luthor due to Lionel being on the list and Clark trying to recover a stolen necklace back since he doesn't want Martha Kent, his foster mother, to owe Lionel anything. #"Star City"-While in Star City, which is formerly Starling City but renamed in honor of the deceased Ray Palmer, James meets with A.D.A Laurel Lance the Black Canary, Roy Harper who is Arsenal, and F.B.I Special Agent John Diggle who is Spartan. James trains with them and helps Team Arrow capture an associate of Eric Cartier and delivers him as well as his loot to SCPD. Back in National City, Pike calls a meeting with Hill and Armand to discuss their ties to Cassemento. Hill confesses that she is working under duress since Cassemento threatened her family and Armand confesses that he is working with Cassemento to pay for his son's cancer treatments. Pike attempts to convince Hill and Armand to right their wrongs, however, they refuse prompting Hill to fire Pike and the other clean cops. Quentin and Laurel personally deliver the evidence to the SCPD, which turns out to be a disguised bomb. The explosion allows Cartier's group to break in and steal weapons from evidence. Pike decides to rally all the clean cops in Boyle's tailor shop to find a way to deal with the crisis. Officer Brock retaliates and attempts to kill Pike only to be gunned down by Davis and Sawyer. Felicity and the team learn that Eric is planning an assault on the SCPD's anti-crime unit, where Laurel is interrogating the captured thug. James, Roy, and Diggle arrive. Unfortunately, Diggle gets injured and Eric captures Roy, intending to torture him to death. Oliver vows to rescue Roy. #"Moving Targets"-Without Oliver, James rescues Roy, who tells the team that he gave up Green Arrow's true identity to Eric. Eric plans to kill Oliver as the CEO of Queen Consolidated instead of as the vigilante. Diggle suggests that bodyguard Christopher Chance, the "Human Target", could be able to help them. Christopher impersonates Oliver at Queen Consolidated and fakes the CEO's death when Eric's mercenary attacks. The team realizes that Eric plans to consolidate the drug traffic of five cities through Star City, needing Green Arrow eliminated for his plan to succeed. Oliver and his team, joined by James and Christopher, raid Eric's meeting and capture him along with several other crime lords. Quentin publicly claims that Oliver faked his own death was part of a sting operation. Davis tells Pike that Hill and Armand has leverage to blackmail most officers. Investigating a triad bookmaking office and interrogating Hill's former partner, Pike learns that Warren White is conspiring to takeover Cassemento's organization. Pike and Davis investigate Hill's uptown farm, but find nothing there. Hill and Armand go to White to complain about Pike which is why White decides to deal with him. #"Guardians"-Werner Zytle escapes custody by poisoning a guard with Vertigo. As James and Oliver try to put their differences aside, White puts out a hit on Pike. Davis and Sawyer rescue Pike. Pike and Davis attempt to arrest Cassemento, however, they give up when it is revealed White and Cassemento have Boyle held captive. Boyle tried to negotiate with Cassemento for Pike. Cassmento allows the trio leave. James tracks down Zytle and takes him on herself, only to be poisoned with Vertigo. He begins to hallucinate images of Pike, who attacks him. Oliver and Roy arrive in time to get him back to the base for treatment. Oliver realizes that his team does not fight for him anymore, but for the city. Machin attempts to kill Pike under White's command, however, Davis and Sawyer show up and Machin commits suicide not wanting to face Pike. James and Oliver successfully capture Zytle together. James then decides to return home when Boyle informs him of what happened. #"The Ties That Bind"-White orchestrates attacks against Pike and the clean cops. Most escape unscathed but Pike is seriously injured. With help from Boyle, James ambushes White, but he escapes, severely wounding Sawyer. James and Boyle deduce that White was protecting a device containing potentially important data, and send Davis into the NCPD headquarters to hack it. Boyle discovers it is an encrypted list of everyone on Cassemento's payroll and starts attempting to decode it. White kills Cassemento to takeover her organization. He attacks Boyle's tailor shop, fights and nearly kills James, who is without his armor. James then triggers explosives installed as a fail-safe against intruders. He and Boyle escape, but the still-encrypted data is lost. White meets with the remaining several other mobsters, kills one and makes the other accept him as head of the organization. James turns to Hank for help. Hank agrees provided James does something for him in return. #"The Last Resort"-Eric's father Remy meets with his childhood friend Lew Moxon. Remy reveals to Moxon that he knows Lew has betrayed him by taking some of his money, and as per policy, Lew takes out a gun and shoots himself. Hank forces James to fight an android called Red Tornado, which is invented by T.O Morrow. After many attempts, Olsen overpowers Red Tornado, leading for Hank to fire Morrow. After feeling really good about himself, Remy gets haunted by strange visions and sounds of his old friend. He calls Warren White to make an illegal transfer of drugs in Gotham City across the black-market who makes him a deal. White secretly is revealed to have drugged Remy with vertigo to make him hallucinate Moxon. Remy then believes that his right-hand man Freddy Dreyfus (Kevin Kline) and corrupt mayor Sebastian Hady are behind this since Dreyfus has been having an affair with his mistress Samantha Vanaver. Red Tornado attempts to assassinate President Marsdin, who is visiting National City. The DEO realizes that Red Tornado is actually a drone controlled by Morrow. James and Hank engage Morrow and Red Tornado, respectively. Hank kills Morrow and James engages Red Tornado when Red Tornado is without control. Remy goes crazy and tries to gun the two men down at a party for the wealth. Davis, Sawyer and the rest of the clean cops arrive to get into a fight with Remy. Winn hacks into a drone, which leads everyone to safety so they can get away from the gunfire. Remy is then sent to an institution. Hill attempts to have the clean cops arrested for vigilantism, however, posing as an FBI agent, Hank Henshaw arrives to give the team immunity from prosecution, surprising Hill. #"Life Sentence"-With assistance from Hank Henshaw and the D.E.O, who are posing as F.B.I agents, Guardian mounts an attack on White and while White manages to escape, James obtains the list of everyone on his payroll, liberating National City. During the attack, Boyle takes a bullet for Davis and ends up in the hospital. The team comes to support him, including Oliver, Laurel, Roy, Diggle, and Felicity. However, Boyle suffers a seizure during surgery and dies. As it turned out, Hank wants James to resign from the NCPD to work for the DEO as part of their deal. James confesses his secret as Guardian to the clean cops before leaving to join Hank. Hank promises Sawyer, Davis, and Hamilton that he will help to bring down White since White is a meta-human. Before leaving, James urges his friends and allies to continue fighting to save the city. James then goes to embrace his new life working for the D.E.O. Season Two # "The Invincible Hand"-Months after liberating National City, the N.C.P.D are stronger as a unit than ever. As a result of Kimberly Hill being arrested by the FBI for her corruption, Frank Pike is promoted to captain while dealing with the loss of his foster son James Olsen and the death of his husband Thomas Boyle. Winn, Davis, Hamilton, and Sawyer have been reluctant to work together since Olsen left to join the D.E.O. They find themselves in a conundrum when thugs led by Bruno Manheim are using alien tech to commit crimes. In New York City, a man goes around, killing people and James, as well as the D.E.O., are called in when it becomes clear the killer is a Meta-Human. The team find out the killer is named Johnathan Irons, and he can turn his arms in to blades. They track Irons to a warehouse, where Donald Fite and Ishido Maad burst in, but Irons almost kills Maad and runs away. After this, James and Cameron Chase continue the search for Irons, while Hank gets into some trouble with a woman named Lillian Luthor, the mother of Lex Luthor. Irons is tracked down and Olsen goes in with a strange machine, which he uses to knock Irons out. They take him to the D.E.O. prison, but an unknown man opens the cells as soon as Irons is put in. Most of the Meta-Humans escape but quite a few of them stay behind and try to kill the team, so Hank reveals a machine they found in a crashed alien space ship, which James uses to capture the Meta-Humans. Meanwhile, the man who released the Meta-Humans is revealed to be Warren White, who has formed an alliance with Lillian. Category:Arrow Category:CW Category:Cw